


Irresistible

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dom Severus Snape, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Romance, School Uniforms, Scratching, Secrets, Seduction, Sixteen is the age of consent in the UK, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Sex, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter seduces Professor Snape.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [授权汉化：〈痴〉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834527) by [JonWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite)



“Please, Professor,” Harry spoke, voice heavy with need. He stepped closer, and Snape took a step back, nearly tripping over a book someone had left on the floor of the now empty classroom. Snape was thankful for the moment the act of picking up the book gave him. He bent and grasped it and slowly brought it to his nearby desk, delaying his reply as long as he could in hopes the pause in conversation would regain him his composure. Ultimately, though, he had to set the book down and face Harry’s words.

“It would be wrong,” Snape lectured, though he could hear that his voice was breathy, “for us to do such things.”

“But no one will know,” Harry pleaded, “just you and me, I won’t even tell Ron and Hermione, I swear.” His gaze locked with Snape’s and Snape got lost in Harry’s eyes for a few long moments. “It will be our secret,” Harry continued, “no harm in that, no harm in doing what we both want when no one else will even know.”

“You,” Snape replied, struggling to remain firm, “you are too young to know that you want this, Mr. Potter. You are… you are too young for this.”

“I’m sixteen now. That’s the age of consent.”

“I know,” Snape replied lamely. Harry took another step closer, and this time Snape did not step back.

“Then it’s alright,” Harry murmured as he continued to approach, “isn’t it?”

“Mr. Potter,” Snape whispered, “I, I should not. I would be taking advantage of you. I am your professor. It is not right for me to take advantage of a student.”

“You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me, Sir,” Harry replied, now standing very near to Snape’s body, near enough that Snape could detect the airy scent of the soap Harry had bathed with, “I want to. I want to so badly. Please.” He grasped Snape’s hand before Snape could snatch it away. He brought it to his mouth and kissed Snape’s palm, then slowly licked the skin. “Please fuck me, Professor Snape,” Harry spoke softly, but decisively.

Snape’s cock stirred and a hot thrill ran through his body. He cleared his throat and strained to appear unruffled. 

“Don’t you want to?” Harry asked in an alluringly sweet tone as he placed Snape’s hand over his chest and covered it with his own, “don’t you want me?” Snape could feel Harry’s heart beating rapidly beneath his hand. Then Harry guided Snape’s hand gradually lower, sliding it down his shirted stomach and over his Gryffindor tie to rest at the top edge of his belt.

“It does not matter if I desire you,” Snape replied, not pulling his hand away.

“Of course it does, Sir,” Harry replied, “if we both want it, that is all that matters.” He licked his lips lewdly as he guided Snape’s hand yet lower. Snape allowed Harry to move his hand and soon found it pressing against the bulge in Harry’s dress pants. Harry let out a soft moan and Snape made a gasp he didn’t mean to make. “See how much I want it?” Harry spoke as he leaned his crotch against Snape’s hand, “and you want it just as much, Sir,” he added, “don’t you?” 

Snape stared at Harry for a long, silent moment and then, unable to resist any longer, Snape began to rub Harry’s bulge.

“Yes,” Harry moaned with deep relief as he dropped his own hand and let Snape’s hand do as it pleased. Snape could feel how wide his own eyes were as he rubbed Harry’s hard length through his pants. The firm sensation made Snape’s own cock begin to harden, and a moment later Harry’s irresistibly eager sounds made Snape feel as though there was nothing else to do but unzip Harry’s fly.

“Professor, please, yes,” Harry cried too loudly.

“Shh,” Snape replied, “we must be discreet.”

Harry nodded obediently, then made a quiet moan. Gingerly, Snape reached into Harry’s open fly and freed his erection; it was beautiful, and larger than Snape had pictured it in his fantasies. He curled his fingers around it and glanced up at Harry’s face to find that Harry was biting his bottom lip in a clear attempt to contain a yell of passion. Snape began to stroke Harry’s cock with slow motions, relishing the feeling of its weight in his hand.

“Oh, Professor,” Harry spoke, his voice a soft moan, “it feels so good, mmm, Sir, thank you, thank you.”

Snape said nothing, but started to jerk Harry faster, his hand gliding up and down Harry’s shaft as Harry covered his own mouth to muffle his moans. Snape met his eyes and their gazes locked. Snape stared into Harry’s eyes, hypnotized by their beauty, as he continued to pump Harry’s cock. Harry stared back at Snape with a look of sharp desire, and the longer Snape jerked him the sharper the apparent desire grew. Snape enjoyed drawing out Harry’s pleasure, delighted in being the cause of it. With the forefinger of his free hand Snape began to draw spirals over the head of Harry’s cock as he stroked his shaft at rapid pace.

“Wait, wait,” Harry suddenly gasped, and Snape stilled his hands, “I, I don’t want to come yet, please, Professor, please let me come with your cock inside me.”

Snape made a deep, involuntary groan and released Harry’s cock. At once Harry undid his own belt and pushed his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He bent himself over Snape’s desk, his ass displayed.

“Please fuck me, Sir.”

Snape parted his robes and opened his fly as he approached Harry’s bent body. He took out his hard cock as his other hand caressed over the curve of Harry’s ass. Harry made a pleased hum. Snape parted Harry’s ass cheeks and revealed his hole, then gazed longingly at it, wondering if he should stop himself but feeling unable to.

“Is this your first time, Mr. Potter?” he asked Harry.

“No, no, far from it,” Harry answered urgently, “Professor, I am so ready. I want your cock now, please, inside, inside, please put your cock inside me.”

“Are you certain you wouldn’t like to be prepared with my fingers first?” Snape asked hoarsely, feeling almost weak from his need, “I do not wish to hurt you.”

“No, no, please, I don’t want to wait,” Harry pleaded, “I don’t need prep, just, please, I need your cock now, Sir.”

Snape failed to suppress a groan of lust. He performed a quick lubrication spell and guided the head of his slicked cock to Harry’s waiting hole. He paused at the threshold, the tip of his cock pressing lightly to Harry’s entrance. Again, Snape wondered if he should stop himself.

“Yes, yes, please, please, inside, inside,” Harry chanted. At his words the last wisp of Snape’s self-restraint faded away, leaving only desire behind. Snape slid smoothly into him; Harry hurried to cover his mouth again and smother the scream of pleasure that spilled from his lips. Snape made a long, low sound as Harry’s insides squeezed his unmoving hardness. 

“Please,” Harry moaned wantonly, “fuck me, Sir.”

Snape gripped Harry’s hips and slowly drew back his cock, gliding nearly all the way out and then plunging fully back in over and again. Snape felt a fierce urge to pound into him hard and fast, but he kept his pace slow until Harry began to rock his pelvis, eagerly meeting Snape’s thrusts. At this thrilling demonstration of Harry’s need, Snape let go. He snapped his hips wildly, working in and out of Harry’s hole at rapid speed as Harry ground his cock into the surface of the desk. Snape’s cock filled Harry’s channel again and again, stretching his tightness, and their mingled sounds of lust were just barely quiet enough to still be considered discreet.

In a moment of desperate passion, Snape reached forward with one hand and grabbed a fistful of Harry’s soft hair, tugging his head lightly backward. Harry moaned and arched his back. Noting Harry’s pleasure at the slight pain, Snape gave Harry’s hair a harder pull, eliciting a more impassioned moan from Harry’s being. He released Harry’s hair and worked his hand beneath the edge of Harry’s white dress shirt, then clawed his fingernails lightly down Harry’s back.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Harry called, humping the desk madly.

Snape caressed his hand up over the flesh he had scratched, feeling the soft skin, then raked his fingernails down the length of Harry’s back once again, applying more pressure this time. 

“Feels so good, Sir, oh Sir,” Harry moaned lyrically.

After one more drag of his nails down Harry’s back, Snape withdrew his hand from Harry’s shirt. He stroked down his clothed back, the motion tender though his rough penetrations into Harry’s ass continued. Snape collapsed his torso forward, layering his chest on top of Harry’s back. Beside the collar of Harry’s shirt, Snape sunk his teeth lightly into the flesh. Harry shuddered and made a decadent sound.

“Yes, bite me harder, please, Professor,” Harry spoke, his tone a sweet demand, “bite me and let’s come. Please, please, Sir. I want to come at the same time. Can we? Can we?” He ground frantically against the desk as Snape’s cock rushed in and out of him. Part of Snape wanted to say no; he enjoyed the dominant pleasure of denying Harry his requests, and he did not wish for their sex to come to its end. Yet, a greater part of Snape earnestly desired to bring Harry pleasure, and yearned with a great ferocity to own Harry’s orgasm at once.

“You may release at the bite, Mr. Potter,” he whispered harshly into Harry’s ear.

“Thank you, thank you, please.”

Snape licked the skin he was soon to bite, savoring the final moments of their encounter as he fucked Harry as hard and as fast as he had ever fucked anyone. 

“Please, Sir,” Harry whimpered.

Snape made a low groan; unable to resist any longer, he clamped his teeth down on the side of Harry’s neck and shot his seed deep into Harry’s channel. His climax felt almost paralyzing in its intensity, and he had to stop himself from calling Harry’s name. Beneath him Harry did call his name, moaning “Professor Snape, Sir, Sir,” as he spilled onto the desk with a violent shudder. Snape felt vague annoyance at the realization that his desk had been dirtied, but an instant later the blissful haze of his afterglow made him dismiss his concern. He pulled out gently and tucked his cock away, then turned Harry around and kissed his lips with more tenderness than he had intended.


End file.
